Fantendo ObstaCourse
Fantendo ObstaCourse is a racing game for the Nintendo IC, Hybrid Fusion and the Nintendo VR. It is similar to the Race Mode of Rayman M: the player has to clear three laps before his/her opponent does while he/she has 3D platformer controls (moving, jumping, shooting). He/she needs those to avoid obstacles, activate switches and go faster by reaching speed panels. Unlike Rayman M, the courses are a lot different, similar to Fantendo environments, no helicopter powers, and that the cast consists all-time favorite Fantendo Characters, each with different stats. This game also contains items, received from an I.D.G. __TOC__ Confirmed Playable Characters Possible Unlockable Characters *YoshiEgg Nook *McBoo *Smile *Scoutry Confirmed Skins Confirmed Courses The Leagues will have five courses each, with the last course original. There will be ten Leagues, the last one is kept secret. Confirmed Items *Magic Bullet - a standard item that everyone get whenever the race start, or when they used their item they've got from an I.D.G. In simple words, every player always have this item, and can only be not used when they've got another item from the I.D.G. This Magic Bullet can activate switches, stun opponents, and other things. Players have an infinite amount of them. *Piece of Ice - This item can be laid behind. Anyone coming in contact with it will slip. *Piece of Fire - This item can also be laid behind. Anyone coming in contact with it will be set to fire, and thus be stunned. *Freezing Spike - An icicle that can freeze opponents for a few seconds. *E.F.G. - This item looks like a I.D.G., but it explodes whenever someone comes in contact with it. *Super Bullet - A larger Magic Bullet that can be used to stun opponents even more. *Bomb Bullet - Similar to Magic Bullet, can be shot to opponents. It explodes on contact. *Spinner Vortex - A spiral-like item that can make opponents dizzy. It won't have any effect on switches. *Quaking Rock - A powerful item that will stun every single opponent that is on the ground, distance doesn't matter. It doesn't have any effect on characters in the sky. *Camo-Cloak - A Cloak that make players invisible. Opponents can't target invisible players. *Snatch Wand - Allows players to steal the item of a random opponent. *Potion of Power - Makes players invincible and faster for a short time. Players under this effect can stun opponents on contact. *Chasing Bullet - An advanced version of a Magic Bullet that can follow the closest target without targeting by yourself. *Quick Bullet - Is always in a pack of three. These are Magic Bullets that are shot as quick as lightning. Confirmed Special Items *Male Pushy (Pesh) - Will go through the whole course and bashes every single opponent it meets. It stops when it hits the last opponent. *Hooly (Zak) - Apparently, your favorite coolest squid is now an item. He'll drag the user to a different place while a cluster of Hooligans stay at the place Hooly is used. The Hooligans can be sent away with Magic Bullets. *Bullet BoB (Ella) - The player transforms in this crazy item, that will automatically race through the whole course for a short time. *Elemental Stones (Gorge) - ? Confirmed Modes Players can challenge either a league's course or a whole league in these modes: *Race - You go against three opponents and have to finish first. While Challenging a league in Race Mode, Points will be added together, and the participant with the most points wins. The player has to get the most points to get first. *Coin - You and another opponent collect as many coins as possible while doing three laps. The one that has the most coins wins. The one that finishes first, will get 10 coins. There are one hundred coins scattered around the course. *Time - The player has to finish three laps before the time stops at zero. While challenging a League, the time left when finished will be added to the time of the following race. Artwork 2D art 3D Art EllaFOC.png|Ella Metals SpaghettiFOC.png|Spaghetti I.D.G.png|An I.D.G. E.F.G.png|An E.F.G. Category:Nintendo IC Games category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Nintendo VR